


Fiery Pit Of Memories

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Memory Magic, Nonbinary Yubel, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai wished he could've dueled Trueman in a place where he wasn't plagued by bad memories.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 11: Duel & Breathless





	Fiery Pit Of Memories

Judai really wished he could've dueled Trueman anywhere but the volcano. Alas, it was where Kagemaru and Saiou wanted to meet him and he couldn't say no to those two. Especially not since they had important information on the current enemy. And of course Trueman wouldn't just let them have one peaceful talk. Really, that guy was everywhere. Judai was surprised he still had breaks between their duels.

Maybe it would've been fine if dueling Darkness on top of the volcano was his only memory of a place like this. But that simply wasn't the case anymore. Over two years had passed since then. Two more years of memories. Two more years of suffering. Two more years of death. The last few months were the worst for it by far, because the last time he'd dueled in a place like this was when... when...

When he killed Jim. 

Sure, there had been others who had met their end in the flames of his monsters, but none of those monsters was a person he'd cared about _before_. Before he lost control and gave into another part of himself that was never meant to exist outside of war. And then he killed Jim. Jim who only ever wanted to help. Who'd nearly got through to him even then. Who even came back and pulled him out of his darkest thoughts.

Judai found that his breathing became short. He desperately gasped for air. But it felt like a lump swelled in his throat, making it impossible to breathe. Air became scarce as the memories continued to flood his brain. 

Jim's determination. The horrible red glow of his second eye. The surprise on his face as his ace was taken and used against him. Jim ready to accept his defeat. Jim calming down Karen who had tried to protect him from Judai. Jim telling O'Brien to fight, but O'Brien being too afraid to do anything but run away. It was all his fault. If only he didn't-

Yubel roared in his head. 

Judai stilled as the constant loop of his memories stopped. He blinked as his vision and head cleared. He looked at Trueman whose smirk fell. Judai took a few deep breaths without anything getting in the way. He blinked another time and the ground around him was back to how it should be. No lava anywhere within sight, even though he could feel its warmth.

"He's alive. They're all alive. And you're not there anymore," Yubel said firmly. Their voice was even and clear inside his mind. Something he could use to anchor himself to reality.

Judai stood up a little straighter now that he didn't need to watch his step. His breathing slowed down to a normal place. Thoughts and memories reordered themselves until everything was back where it should be. He let Yubel feel all of his relief. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Phantom lips brushed against his temple. A touch so simple yet so powerful. He could feel the upturn of their lips. "Now, let's show this guy that messing with us was the worst decision he ever made."

Judai grinned. "Gladly."

He'd have to ask O'Brien for Jim's number later. He just really wanted to hear his voice right now. Just to be sure.


End file.
